Letters from Neal
by Sabrina Weasley
Summary: After some time in Florida, Neal cannot forget Candy, so he decides to fulfill his threat. This is a translation of my fic "Cartas de Neal".
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The characters belong to Mizuki and Igarashi, this was written only for entertaining purposes.

I would like to thank my good friend **CandyFan72** for her help in the translation.

This is dedicated to **kellyelin, **I promised and here it is.

* * *

><p>Miami, Florida; October 13th, 1915<p>

Dear Candy,

I hope these lines find you in good health and that you are enjoying your change of residence to Pony's Home. I found that detail from Johnson, as he mentioned it to my father during a business meeting that they had.

Candy, I shall be brief. The purpose of this letter is to communicate you my decision, because it is partly because of you that I've decided to do what I am about to tell you: I am going to enlist as a volunteer to go to war. Yes, it is just as your read it; this time is not a threat or a hoax. By the time you read this letter, I will be heading towards the front. The months I have spent here in Florida, hoping to get over your rejection, have been very difficult. I have worked a lot with my father and we had contemplated the possibility of combining my work in business with law studies here at the University of Florida. But that will have to wait until my return. Despite having so much to do and having to adapt to my new life, I simply cannot forget you. I realized that my love for you is not just another caprice as everyone, yourself included, think. This feeling had always been here, in my chest, not knowing how to get out or manifest itself. When I tried to force you to marry me, I truly thought I was doing something good for you, since I knew that no one would love you more than me, that no one would protect you as fiercely as I would; I also knew that I would do anything for you every day to make you happy by my side.

However, I could not make you see that, and I understand that you saw in me only the one whom had made your childhood and youth miserable. The hard work and the long talks I have held with my father here have helped me see all the mistakes I have made, and not just with you. I used the tricks I was accustomed to play with and I lost. We all came to Florida to get away from the scorn of Chicago's society; but once here I've realized that my personal demons were not left behind, they are still here with me.

The first time I threatened to enlist was only because I knew that it was the one thing that great aunt Elroy and my mother feared the most. I do not wish to cause them any sorrow but this is something that I must do. Of all the things I have said and done, there are few that I could remedy and this is something I can accomplish. I leave with the hope that the fire of war purifies me and makes me a better man, a worthy man; if not worthy of you, at least of a woman half as good as you Candy. If I ever return and we see each other again, I will be able to look at you in the eye knowing I did my duty and kept my promise and, who knows? Maybe by then you will be able to see me differently. If I do not return, I know I will reunite with our ancestors and I will not be ashamed because I will know that I gave my life fighting like a man.

Always yours,

Neal Leagan.

* * *

><p>####, France; February 10th, 1916<p>

Dear Candy,

Thank you very much for reading my letter and, specially, for answering it. Only you and my father have written to me, although he always includes greetings from my mom. I am glad that everything is going so well for you. I really do not have much to tell yet, so far I am only getting thru basic training. I have not made many friends and I have been involved in a few fights, and although no one fights for me anymore, I did not do too badly in them. I've earned a couple of punishments from my superiors though, but I know I've earned their respect as well. I have remembered you a lot, because adjacent to the training camp there is a hospital and there are a lot of nurses, some of them are also American.

You know, I was really surprised when I read what you told me, that Eliza wrote to you requesting you to ask me to go back, and I appreciate you doing it, even though neither she nor I deserve your help. Nevertheless, I cannot go back now, I reiterate, as being here is not just a passing whim. My father says that even Eliza's engagement party and wedding to a Florida landowner has been postponed until my return, as she has requested this.

Soon I will be sent into action, most likely to a trench or, because of my riding skills, maybe to a reconnaissance mission. I cannot wait to show my real worth, because over there the name Leagan or being part of the Andrew clan will be of little importance. If someone asks, tell them not to worry, I did not come here with the intention of letting some stupid German kill me, I plan to put up some fight. I told that to my father as well, I know he is mortified.

I say goodbye and as always, I wish you every happiness.

Always yours,

Neal Leagan

* * *

><p>####, France; May 15th, 1916<p>

Dear Candy,

Again thank you very much for continuing to write to me and for keeping an eye on my father; Eliza has also begun to write and she even sent a package with some handkerchiefs she embroidered herself, I believe her because it is not the finest stitch I have ever seen.

Finally I was in the front, having spent a few weeks in a trench; I became friends with a nice English guy, John Ronald, he always smokes a pipe and writes constantly. He just graduated back in England and wants to be a professor and publish a book; he says that, sadly, he is getting a lot of material from this war. I barely smoked before, but here I have done it more often, especially to kill time and to keep Ronald company.

Being here really gets to someone, it is heartbreaking to see your barrack fellow men get blown to pieces by enemy fire, and when one has to choose between sparing a German or the survival of one of us (myself included), it'd rather be one of us, it is hard nonetheless.

Soon I will be sent to a rescue mission, a German quarter has been detected and it is known that they keep some prisoners in there. I will be part of the reconnaissance unit, and then we will proceed to attack. Wish me sucess, hopefully we will help someone return home.

May you always be happy, Candy.

Always yours,

Neal Leagan

PS I was promoted, I am a sergeant now.

* * *

><p>Thank your for reading and reviewing.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: The characters belong to Mizuki and Igarashi, this was written only for entertaining purposes.

* * *

><p>####, France; June 26th, 1916<p>

Candy,

Rescue mission a complete success. We found Stear. He's going home.

Neal

* * *

><p>####, France; August 13th, 1916<p>

Dear Candy,

I was delighted to receive your letter, you don't need to thank me for rescuing Stear, I did my duty as a soldier; but I would be lying if I say that I wasn't glad to find him alive. Maybe it will be difficult for him to move a bit, but he will manage well; after all, he managed to stay alive. Many of the others that we rescued were not as lucky: two had lost their sight and another one will never walk again. By now, Stear should be with all of you and I know you will be happy.

I cannot describe how I felt when I found him here, amid all this desolation; he was shocked to learn that we went to his funeral. I mean, how many times does someone tell you that they attended your funeral right after pulling you out of a prison? But hey, the description of emotions and what-not I'll leave it to my friend Ronald, who writes long love letters to his wife Edith. Did you know they got married just before he came to the front? He says it gives him a reason to fight and return safe. I told him that my case was quite the opposite, not getting married made me decide to come, and actually I told him everything that happened. He said I helped him shape a character, the derelict heir to a royal house, who falls in love with someone who is above him, and to win her hand he must prove there's still honor in him and reconquer his lost throne. I asked him if in the end this Knight gets to be with his beloved, but the bastard told me that I'll have to read the book to find out.

You know, now even Aunt Elroy has written and sent me supplies; Uncle and Aunt Cornwell also sent me letters and gifts; even Archie dignified me with a few lines. However what touched me most was to receive a short letter from Patty, she thanked me for giving her back her reason to live and wished me a lot of happiness, she also sent an ivory pipe and a box of very fine tobacco, I gave half of it to Ronald and kept the rest for special occasions.

I'll have a few days off which I'll spend in Paris, then I'll go back to the front. My Captain said something about my skills as a strategist and my ability to focus on the objective.

Always yours,

Neal L.

PS. Of all the gifts I have received, the best has been yours, I always carry with me that cross and knowing that you pray for my safe return makes me fight with new vigor.

* * *

><p>#####, France; September 30th, 1916<p>

Dear Candy,

I've spent a few very pleasant days in Paris, hopefully all this will end soon and you will be able to come and see it, the city is beautiful and I know you will love it. You'll never guess whom I met here. Do you remember Luisa? That girl who was good friends with Eliza at Saint Paul's. Since the beginning of the war she joined the volunteer teams and has been training as a nurse, she told me she will get a diploma to continue working as a nurse. That made me think about what I'm going to do when the war is over, the original plan was to study at the University of Florida, but I find military life of my liking, I don't know, maybe I'll follow a career in here.

I was delighted to receive the invitation to Patty and Stear's wedding, but I don't regret not being there, as I know that my place is here right now. I know that my congratulations will reach them a little belated but they are sincere. I sent them a gift, I looked for the painter who made the small Parisian landscape I had sent you previously, and I commissioned something a little larger, I hope they get it alright.

Just yesterday I received a letter from Eliza, she is scandalized because she assures me that Patty got married pregnant, if that is true then I'll be happy to receive the news of the birth soon. My sister makes a fuss out of nothing; maybe she is desperate to get married herself, but she insists in getting married upon my return. It is useless to insist, she like yourself (and myself too), has never listened to anyone. Who knew that you'd have something in common with her? Hahaha, I can just imagine your horrified face as you read this.

Right now I'm in a special training as an artilleryman. Then I'll go back in action.

Always yours,

Neal

* * *

><p>#####, France; November 29th, 1916<p>

Dear Candy,

Just a few lines to inform you that I am going to the front, by the time this reaches you I will be already in combat, I cannot tell you exactly where, in case this letter falls into the wrong hands. Maybe I won't write some time for the same reason, but I want you to know that wherever I may be I'll be thinking of you and I'll be sending you my love. I thought I wouldn't write this, but I did. I feel this mission is important and I didn't want to leave it unsaid.

Always yours,

Neal.

PS. By the way, Ronald went home, he caught the Trench Fever.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading and reviewing.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: The characters belong to Mizuki and Igarashi, this was written only for entertaining purposes.

* * *

><p>Paris, France; February 26th, 1917<p>

Dear Candy,

I'm sorry having worried you so much, I guess that you know through my father that I was seriously wounded in battle and I've spent the last month and a half recovering in a hospital in Paris. It was lucky I was not given up for dead, they say I barely had a pulse; I just remember spending nearly a week struggling between consciousness and unconsciousness. I had strange dreams, some terrifying, others full of hope, you were in all of them; finally your memory, like an angel, brought me back to the world of the living. They say I am very lucky; I only lost a few toes from my left foot, so I will be able to continue serving as an artilleryman once they release me.

Yes Candy, I shall not return just yet, I appreciate you asking this and is even more special because you assure me that nobody requested this of you, that it is your wish. I also wish with all my heart to see you Candy, but I believe that I really found my path in here. Reading the concern in your letters filled me with sadness, the last thing I want is to upset you; but I would be lying if I denied that knowing you really want me to be well made my heart tremble. I want to think that at least you no longer hate me and that when we see each other again, things will be different.

Since my parents, Aunt Elroy, and the Cornwells had sent a nice supply of gifts and goodies, when we celebrated Christmas my unit was able to enjoy some holiday cheer. The scarf you sent me has been very useful and I wear it all the time; knowing that you knitted it yourself makes it much more valuable, and I could swear that I can sense your perfume on it. That and the cross are my most treasured possessions.

Always yours,

Neal Leagan.

* * *

><p>Calais, France; March 20th, 1917<p>

Dear Candy,

I am fully recovered now, but I was not sent to the front; instead I was kept in the rear in charge of logistics and strategy activities, I had already told you that my superiors think that I am good at plotting ideas. There is an officer who does not always like my plans, "quite Machiavellian" he says, but as they usually work, he keeps it to himself.

By the time you read this letter I'll be on my way to the United States. It is almost certain that our country will officially join the war and recruits must be trained, that's why I'm going back: to participate in the training. I was made Major and that comes with more responsibility. Upon my arrival I'll have a few days off before reporting to my corresponding military base, I'll be going to Chicago to see my family and I hope you allow me to visit you; if you do accept, would you be kind enough to send me a note with Stear? I know he won't mind forwarding it to me.

Always yours,

Neal

PS I hope you let me keep the cross a little longer , I'd really love to have it until the war is over.

* * *

><p>Washington, DC; April 29th, 1917<p>

Dear Candy,

I hope you are well, I wish this letter reaches you in time for your birthday, along with your gift, since I won't be able to deliver it in person. I know William will throw you a party as he always does, I'll have the chance to be there on some other occasion.

The days we spent together in Chicago are a treasure that lives in my memory and helps me cope with being away from you. You accepting my formal courtship means more to me than any honors conquered in battle, more than healing any wound from war; it means that a path has opened before me now, to the more precious thing that I can aspire to: your heart and your hand. I know that will earn them Candy, will I use any tactics? Of course, my name is not Neal Leagan for nothing, but I'll never hurt you with them, on the contrary, I'll help you feel for me that same fire that burns my entrails, that same thing I feel for you.

Do you know which will be my first tactic? I managed to be commissioned to a military base in Illinois, I'll be at Fort Sheridan, which is very close to Chicago and even closer to Lakewood and Ponny's Home. That way I can spend my licenses with you and my letters will reach you sooner.

Always yours,

Neal

PS I received a couple of letters from Ronald, one was a delayed and the other is more recent. He is very upset because all his friends who had also enlisted were killed; he is the only one still alive from that group of good friends. But not everything is bad for him, his wife Edith is pregnant with their first child, and they have a nice home in Staffordshire. I was glad to know that Patty and Stear's son is a healthy baby. I'm flattered that they decided to call him Nigel and I'm relieved his name is not Neal.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading and reviewing.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: The characters belong to Mizuki and Igarashi, this was written only for entertaining purposes.

* * *

><p>Fort Sheridan, Illinois; June 3rd, 1917<p>

Dear Candy,

As you already know it's official, our country has entered the war, and General Pershing does not want to send the bulk of our troops without proper training; so, over here and in other military bases we are working at top speed. I am really sorry that, in all this time, I had gone to see you only once, but we truly spent very beautiful moments Candy. Thanks for letting me keep your hair ribbon, but you know well what I desire the most: only your lips will make me completely happy.

I'm looking forward to my next license to run into your arms. My mother insists that I go to Chicago so she can give a ball, but I refused because I know it won't be of your liking; the day I can take you by my side, I will gladly accept.

As always, I send you all my love.

Always yours,

Neal

* * *

><p>Fort Sheridan, Illinois; October 11th, 1917<p>

Dear Candy,

I know we just saw each other, but each time I can stand even less the thought of being away from you, even though the memory of your sweet kisses keeps me going. Now I understand Stear, when I asked him what had motivated him not to give up when he was in prison, his response was the memory of Patty, her smile, her kisses, –I remember him blushing when he said this– the promise he had made to show her the setting sun… Just thinking about our first kiss, under that large tree you love so much, and those that have followed, makes me feel that I can go and face the whole enemy army by myself. But don't worry, I will not go to the front again, I won't deny that I'd like to, but thinking of your teary eyes when I mentioned it to you, makes me forget about it.

I already have an answer for your question, yes I will have a license for Christmas and I convinced my father to spend it in our property near Lakewood, so I can spend Christmas Eve with you and Christmas Day with them.

Always yours,

Neal

* * *

><p>Fort Sheridan, Illinois; April 5th, 1918<p>

Dear Candy,

I cannot wait any longer for this damned war to end, what can I possibly tell you? Although it's thanks to it that I found my path and it is something that I really want to do and, most importantly, I managed to be worthy of what I love the most in this life: you. Despite all that, I also know that right now, is the only thing keeping us apart. There is no point in trying to describe how I felt when you agreed to be my wife, it's enough to say that in that moment I saw and touched heaven.

As you can imagine, the conversation I had with William to ask for your hand in marriage was not an easy one. I don't know how much he told you, but I can tell you that there was some shouting, curses, and awkward silences alike. There were moments when I thought we were going to get into a fist fight. I had to remind him his own words, a while ago he said to me in front of a whole crowd that you would choose your own husband, and go figure, you chose me. Convincing him that you did it freely was not easy but I understand it; in the end, just like me, he wants the best for you.

It was he who set the condition to hold the wedding when the war is over; I guess he wants to make sure this is not a whim or a trick; I don't blame him, but that's what he stipulated and we will see it done, Candy. I know that his opinion is important to you, and that you are worried about his happiness; I also want him to find that nurse he met in Africa soon, the one he has long searched for. Maybe if he finds her quickly, he will allow us to get married sooner. Now that I think about it, maybe he just wants to be close to you a bit longer, you know that when we get married there is a high chance that we must move to Washington, for me to continue serving in the army.

Pray a lot Candy, so I can hold you in my arms soon and make you my wife.

Always yours,

Neal.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

The characters belong to Mizuki and Igarashi, this was written only for entertaining purposes.

* * *

><p>Fort Sheridan, Illinois; August 20th, 1918<p>

Dear Candy,

I know it's been only a few days since we saw each other, but believe me every time I find it more difficult to be away from you. Celebrating my birthday with you made it the best one so far; I appreciate that you agreed to stop by with me at my family's house, I know it doesn't bring good memories to you, but you still came. As you would have seen, my mother and my sister behaved, they've been warned, if they mistreat you in anyway, as soon as we get married I'll ask to be assigned to the most remote military base possible. And now they know that those are not empty words, they will have to respect you if they want to be part of my life.

Stear wrote to tell me that Patty is pregnant again, he is happy because his children will have more or less the same age gap than he and Archie had, so they will get along and be great pals like them. His only regret is that there are no more children in the family yet. That made me think of something Candy, the memory of every moment spent with you is what keeps me going and willing to carry on with my daily life; specially –I hope you don't mind me writing it down– that afternoon when I made you mine. I know you don't regret giving yourself to me, nor do I regret taking your innocence, what else could happen between two people that love each other as much as we do? It's only a physical demonstration of what our hearts and souls feel.

Sorry for getting carried away, Stear's letter made me think that that afternoon may have consequences. Please, if you have the slightest suspicion of that, send me a telegram immediately, so I can ask for leave to get married right away, even if we have to do it in secret. Either way, I think this war will end soon, my superiors are confident in that and I am too.

Always yours,

Neal

* * *

><p>Fort Sheridan, Illinois; October 27th, 1918<p>

Dear Candy,

As always I wish you are well, I am very hopeful; everybody talks about the impending end of the war. We even stopped training recruits for combat and we have begun to organize this space to function as a rehabilitation facility for the injured and to tend those who are falling ill with Spanish influenza.

I have already written to my mother and William so they can begin the preparations for the wedding, my father insists on giving us a trip as a present and I accepted. I spoke to my superiors and as soon as the armistice is signed I will have a six weeks leave, when those days are over I'll have to report to Washington to receive orders. I'm confident that if they start preparing now, as soon as I get the notice we could get married in two weeks.

Candy my love, I can't believe you'll finally be my wife, this long road we have both travelled, finally comes to an end, it will actually be a new beginning. You know, I was thrilled to think that we were going to be parents soon; when you told me not to worry I was actually a little disappointed. But life has taught me that everything happens for a reason and soon we will devote ourselves to form our family, the Leagan family.

Always yours,

Neal.

* * *

><p>Fort Sheridan, Illinois; November 11th, 1918.<p>

Candy,

War is over, I'm going home.

Neal

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading and reviewing. <strong>kellyelin, <strong>I hope you enjoyed this early Christmas present.


End file.
